<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aamupuhteita by Televa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087647">Aamupuhteita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa'>Televa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompteja [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakfast, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of War, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavallisesti heistä kahdesta Lammio on se, joka herää luvattoman aikaisin Lehdon pysytellessä peiton alla lämpimässä niin pitkään, kuin sivistynyt ihminen kehtaa. Viime aikoina vain heidän roolinsa ovat vaihtuneet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lammio/Lehto (Tuntematon sotilas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompteja [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aamupuhteita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu alunperin Tumblrin kiss ask memeen promptilla:<br/>27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikkunankarmeista läpi tunkeva viileys on ensimmäinen asia, minkä Lammio pistää merkille herättyään. Loppusyksy nostattaa mereltä paksun usvan, joka aamuisin kietoo koko Kruununhaan harmaaseen syleilyynsä ja päästää otteestaan vasta päivän käännyttyä iltapäivän puolelle.</p><p>Lammio kietoo ohuen aamutakin ylleen ja petaa oman puolensa vuoteesta. Toinen puoli sängystä on petaamattoman epäsiisti, tyyny ja peitto on jätetty epämääräisekai mytyksi jalkopäähän. Pyörätuolia ei näy missään, ja Lammio huokaa syvään. Pian Lehdonkin puoli on jälleen ojennuksessa, ja Lammio vetäisee paksun päiväpeiton sängyn päälle. </p><p>Tavallisesti heistä kahdesta Lammio on se, joka herää luvattoman aikaisin Lehdon pysytellessä peiton alla lämpimässä niin pitkään, kuin sivistynyt ihminen kehtaa. Viime aikoina vain heidän roolinsa ovat vaihtuneet, ja Lammio löytää Lehdon keittiöstä tai parvekkeelta murjottamasta useammin kuin ei.</p><p>He eivät puhu unettomuudesta tai painajaisista, jotka ravistavat hereille öisin. He ovat kuitenkin eläneet läpi saman sodan. Sodan, jonka jättämät arvet ovat yhteensopimattomat ja rumat ja joita silittämällä Lammio saa nukkuvan Lehdon rauhoittumaan ja lopettamaan piehtaroinnin ainakin hetkeksi, harvoin koko loppuyöksi. </p><p>***</p><p>Tähti pyörii onnellisena Lammion ympärillä, kun hän varttia myöhemmin astelee keittiöön. Hiukset ovat jälleen siististi ojennuksessa ja suussa maistuu hammastahna, jonka makua hän ei voi sietää. Lammio kumartuu rapsuttamaan koiraa päälaelta ja saa kiitokseksi läpinuollut sormet. </p><p>"Huomenta", hän sanoo ja kaataa itselleen kupin kahvia. Ilmeestä päätellen Lehto on jo aamun kolmannen kupin kimpussa, sillä tavallisesti niin tiukka murjotus on hellittänyt, ja Lehto näyttää jopa rentoutuneelta. </p><p>"Hmnta", Lehto mutisee ja kääntää paistinpannua niin, että ylimitoitettu voipala liukuu toiseen päähän pannua sulaen matkalla. Hellan vieressä olevalla lautasella on jo yksi valmis munakas, eikä Lammio malta odottaa, että pääsee taltuttamaan kalvavan nälän kunnollisella aamiaisella. </p><p>"Pyörit taas unissasi", Lehto sanoo kaataessaan loput seokset pannulle. Ruskea emalikulho on kokenut kovia, ja parhaimmat päivät ovat selkeästi pelkkä muisto. Reuna on hieman haljennut, ja särö jatkuu pohjaan asti. Toiselta puolelta kulho sen sijaan on saanut itselleen lisäpinnan kiinnipalaneesta rasvaläntistä, joka ei suostu irtomaan epätoivoisista yrityksistä huolimatta. </p><p>Kotikäyttöön kulho on kuitenkin aivan sopiva, sillä onhan kärsinyt kulho parempi kuin ei mitään. Sitä paitsi, saatua lahjaa ei saa heittää pois, joten kulhon kohtalo on ennalta määrätty. Lammio voisi ikinä antaa ystäviensä, saatika sitten perheensä, tietää hänen omistavan jotain näin kaltoinkohdeltua. </p><p>"Ai."</p><p>Sinänsä huomautus ei häntä yllätä, sillä öiset unet olivat todellakin olleet levottomia. Hän muistaa ainoastaan hirvittävän harteilla painavan henkeä ahdistavan pelon, jota ruokkii alati kasvava halua päästä turvaan jonnekin kauas. </p><p>"Täytyy myöntää, etten muista viime yöstä oikeastaan mitään", Lammio vastaa tarkoituksellisen mitäänsanomattomasti. Ei hän halua Lehtoa rasittaa, sillä tällä on omat vaivansa ja vaikeutensa. Lehto kuitenkin vain jäisi hautomaan ajatuksiaan oman pään hiljaisuudessa, ja lopulta tunnemöykky kasvaisi niin isoksi, ettei sitä voisi enää käsitellä. Joten Lammio on hiljaa, ja siivoaa soppansa itse. </p><p>"Et sä mitään ääniä päästellyt, jos sitä ajattelit. Pyörit vain, ja olit lähellä pudottaa meidät molemmat alas", Lehto jatkaa ja kehtaa hymähtää päälle. Munakas liukuu pannulta lautaselle, ja Lehto sulkee hellan. Tähti yrittää napata palan itselleen, se nostaa tassut vasten Lehdon reittä ja yrittää hypätä kunnolla syliin kieli ulkona ja isot silmät herkkupalaa tavoitellen. </p><p>"Tähti, alas! Ei kerjätä", Lammio sanoo voimakkaasti ja napsauttaa sormiaan. Tähti katsoo häntä kuin rajojaan testaten, mutta laskeutuu alas uuden napsautuksen myötä. Se kiertää Lammion ympäri kerran ja tepsuttelee sitten olohuoneeseen makuulleen nurkassa olevalle pedilleen, mistä voi tarkkailla rauhassa keittiötä ja olohuonetta. </p><p>Lehto naurahtaa. "Ei se opi vaikka kuinka yrität."  </p><p>"Ei kai, kun olet niin lepsu. Hän vaatii tiukkoja sääntöjä eikä liiallisia rapsutuksia", Lammio tuhahtaa takaisin välittömästi, muttei ilkeällä tavalla. Hän istahtaa Lehdon syliin, ohittaa tämän yllättyneen älähdyksen ja kietoo kätensä tämän niskaan. </p><p>"Olet aivan liian pehmeä." Lehto nyrpistää nenäänsä, mutta ei työnnä Lammiota poiskaan. Lehto ei myöskään vastustele kuin näön vuoksi, kun Lammio kumartuu suutelemaan häntä kunnolla, onhan hyvänhuomenen suukko jo myöhästynyt reilusti tavallisesta aikataulusta. </p><p>"En minä ole pehmeä", Lehto mutisee itsekseen saaden Lammio hymyilemään leveästi. Hän varastaa vielä yhden suukon ja toisenkin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>